swr_taoagfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiningwhisper
Introduction Shiningwhisper is the main protagonist of Shiningwhisper's Rising. She is a white-and-silver spotted tabby with bright blue eyes, pale pink nose and pawpads, curled ear tufts, and a bulky feminine build. Personality Positive Traits - Crafty, eloquent, forthright, maternal Negative Traits - Idealistic, extremely vengeful, paranoid, delusional Shiningwhisper is defined as unmeasurable maternal, her motherly instinct seems to know no end, and her desire to see her children happy is the most important thing to her. This leaks onto her weaknesses of vengefulness, she will stop at nothing to see those who hurt her suffer for the wrong they've done. Surprisingly, Shiningwhisper isn't as vengeful towards anyone outside of herself and her mates, Wiltingthistle and Crimsonfire. Shiningwhisper suffers from some sort of psychotic disorder, which she is aware of, she hears voices and sees things that aren't technically there. This is completely unrelated to her paranoia, as hearing voices and seeing things doesn't seem to bother her whatsoever, her paranoia however is a merciless beast that she's gracious for. Shiningwhisper thanks her paranoia for saving her life on multiple occasions, and instead seeks to nurture her fears to her own benefit and protection, rather then to ignore or grow out of the paranoia. The reason Shiningwhisper has paranoia and is psychotic remains a mystery. Shiningwhisper also suffers from depression, anxiety, and ADHD. Her depression can be noticeable but her anxiety is almost completely absent. Shiningwhisper's ADHD nearly cripples her, and it causes her to become extremely overwhelmed extremely easily, this is why she doesn't like to attend gatherings and stays away from the rest of her clanmates. Background WARNING - S P O I L E R S to follow! Little is known about Shiningwhisper's history, as of Prologue; Page One, readers are given a briefing into Shiningwhisper's past and it gives a bit of information on the comic's basis it's self. From that page, readers know that Shiningwhisper may be immortal, that she may be a prophet of some kind, and gives the readers a direction to understand the character in. She's defined as undying, unbeaten, and untouched. Shiningwhisper was supposedly born to Mountainclaw and Oceanmurmur an unknown amount of time ago, she has an older brother named Shadingtalon and an older half-sister whose name remains unknown. In the script, Shiningwhisper states to Sweetpea that her sister is the mother of her nephew, and all of her grandparents are still alive. Shiningwhisper mentions that a lot of her kin are ill, and that she misses them because they're so far away. Nothing else is known, and in the comic, like Shiningwhisper's mate and kits, none of these characters seem to exist. It's unknown why Shiningwhisper isn't listed in any history. Prologue; Page One, supplies users with the information that Shiningwhisper has at least existed since the current elder's elders were kits, the author, KalmeiziacReb, clearly states Shiningwhisper's Rising takes place two or three decades after SkyClan settles but will be pushed forward as the canon books continue to keep Shiningwhisper's Rising appropriate with the actual timeline of Warriors. It's up to readers to fill in this information themselves and make assumptions. NOTICE - S P O I L E R S end! Notes WARNING - S P O I L E R S to follow! * Shiningwhisper is the Warriorsona of KalmeiziacReb, and is built to personify all of the author's positive and negative traits in a more extreme way. * Shiningwhisper has very long curly fur, modelled after the author's long curly hair. * Shiningwhisper is also a character in various other personal series of KalmeiziacReb and roleplays. NOTICE - S P O I L E R S end!